LIAR
by SandiLeeDuke
Summary: Will Jessie get what she wants? (One-shot Humor). I own nothing of or from The Walking Dead


LIAR (Will Jessie get what she wants?)

A/N: Hey y'all! It's me with another Jessie one-shot! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my work. From the reviews so far it seems like y'all enjoy what comes out of my certified crazy mind! Hopefully, you'll get a laugh out of this too. Please, don't forget to leave me a review! -Thanks-

…...

Rick, Maggie and Glenn were all sitting in the living room drinking wine, at a small dinner party hosted by Aaron and Eric. It was a calm and fun evening talking about each person's life before the world turned. Aaron and Eric worked for an NGO and that's how they met. Glenn was a pizza delivery guy and Maggie had just finished college and was waiting to graduate. They all knew Rick was a deputy sheriff from King County, Georgia. The group had only been in Alexandria for three weeks so it was interesting learning about Aaron and Eric's life before everything was taken over by the dead. They understood each other better and the wine helped everyone relax.

Rick and Michonne had been invited over to the couple's home to eat a couple of times, but each time something came up at the last minute and they were unable to attend. It wasn't because Rick and Michonne didn't want to go; they had legitimate reasons. One time Rick didn't get back from a supply run until later that night. The next time Judith had a fever. She was really fussy and wouldn't let Michonne put her down. This time however, Michonne had not been feeling well and she'd been throwing up. She was too weak and tired to attend the small dinner party that night, but she made Rick go anyway.

Just as everyone rose to go to the dining room table to eat, there was a knock at the door. Eric went and opened it and saw Jessie Anderson standing there.

"Hi Eric, is Aaron home? I need to talk to him," Jessie asked.

"Um, yes he is. Come in," Eric said opening the door wider and stepping aside for Jessie to enter.

"Aaron, there's someone here to see you!" Eric said just loud enough for him to hear.

Jessie noticed the people taking a seat at the dinner table as Aaron was approaching and Eric leaving the door.

"I am so sorry," Jessie said. "I didn't know you had company." She really did know his company would be there. She'd found out about the dinner party from working at the pantry. Eric came in for extra things he'd need to cook for the party. Plus, she was on her porch and saw Rick when he entered their home.

"It's okay," Aaron replied. "What did you need?"

"Well, I have a list of things we're almost out of at the pantry, but we can go over this another time."

"Okay, thank you." Aaron saw her looking at his guests. "Um, you are welcomed to stay for dinner," he said. "We didn't invite you because we didn't want it to be awkward for you since Rick is here. You know, since everything that happened with Rick shooting Pete and all."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine between Rick and me. He actually helps me out a lot to get my life settled. No one helped me with Pete until Rick came. Deanna knew my husband was beating me but was afraid to do anything because Pete was the doctor. I totally enjoy Rick's company," Jessie said. "I'd love to stay for dinner!"

Aaron followed her to the table. "Everybody, we have a late arrival. I believe you all know Jessie?"

They all looked to Jessie and nodded, while Eric rose and went to the kitchen to get another table setting. Jessie smiled and happily sat next to Rick at the table. They were all surprised to see her, but no one said anything.

Eric came back with Jessie's table setting and poured more wine for everybody. After an awkward start, the wine helped them all to continue their conversation without reservation.

Maggie Glenn and Rick talked a little about life at the prison and when each person joined the family. Eric and Aaron told about how they got to the community and they all discussed life within Alexandria. They were of like mind about implementing safety and security measures and teaching the Alexandrians to defend themselves and their community. Jessie asked questions about who would teach them and what that defense entailed. She was a little perturbed at first to learn that the group felt the Alexandrians were weak. But after hearing of some of the encounters they had she agreed her people needed to be taught.

Jessie was perfectly content being next to Rick and she often rubbed his forearm while talking to everyone. It happened so often that when Rick excused himself to go to the bathroom, he came back and pulled his chair farther away from her before he sat down. He didn't want to make a scene and thought this was the best way to handle putting distance between them.

Dinner ended on a high note with everyone a little buzzed and Rick walked Jessie home, as she lived three doors up from him. He was a southern gentleman so of course he walk with her. She asked him in for a nightcap but he declined saying he needed to get back and check on his family. Jessie felt rejected but knew she had time to try to win Rick's affection. Two nights from then Deanna was hosting a party, and as constable, Rick had to at least show up. She would definitely wear something sexy, plus, she would make sure that there was something she'd need help with to get Rick into her home in the meantime.

…

Carl knocked on the door to Deanna's house. He was there with Michonne and Rick, who held Judith. They entered the party and after greeting a few people around the door, Carl left to find his friends. Jessie came up and greeted Carl (before he left) and Michonne, and grabbed Rick's arm, saying she was taking him to meet some of the people who had never met him before. They wanted to see Judith but didn't know Rick. They were also a little afraid of him. Jessie had told them that Rick was a nice, wonderful and caring man who was a very very "special" friend of hers and she would introduce them. Before Rick came she had gone through the party talking to different people and would always bring up Rick's name and their "special" friendship. So, when Rick arrived she was more than happy to have him on her arm and show him off.

Seth and Betty Tanner and Benjamin and Patty Cain were older couples that really wanted to meet Judith. They missed their own grandchildren and lit up when Jessie brought Rick and Judith over.

"Seth, Betty, Patty, Benjamin, this is Rick Grimes and his daughter Judith," Jessie presented. She rubbed Rick's forearm, keeping her hand through his arm. "Rick, this is Seth and Betty Tanner," she pointed to them with her drink in hand. They nodded and Rick shook their hands. "And here are Patty and Benjamin Cain." She pointed her drink at them and they nodded to Rick and shook hands. The ladies immediately smiled and each took one of Judith's hands.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing?!" Patty gushed.

"Just adorable!" Betty responded. They lightly pinched her cheeks.

"Could I hold her, please?" Betty asked.

"You may," Rick answered pleasantly. During the exchange, Jessie rubbed Rick's back.

"Hi sweetheart!" Betty said smiling at Judith. Both women stood closer and fussed over her.

"She is a beautiful baby," Jessie agreed, "and she's so well behaved! Rick does such a good job with her, too. He's such a good daddy and Judith loves him so much!" She looked up at Rick with hungry eyes.

"I have a lot of help with her. It's not just me. She's got a lot of aunt's and uncle's." Rick said looking straight at Jessie. "And Michonne takes care of all of us."

Jessie looked at the two women. "I'm sorry ladies, but I promised others that they could meet this father/daughter duo, too. So we need our princess back." She reached over and took Judith from Betty. Judith looked at Jessie with big eyes and began to whimper.

"Aw, goodbye little one," Benjamin said while waving at Judith.

Rick smiled at the two couples and then at Judith as he took her from Jessie. "Wave bye bye," he told her and she waved her little hand and laid her head on her father's shoulder. All four people gushed and waved back. Jessie put her hand back through Rick's arm and with a big smile, lead him to the next group.

Jessie introduced them. "Rick, this is Sophie, David and Betsy. Everybody, this is Rick Grimes and his daughter Judith." They all shook hands.

"Jessie tells us you're starting up a defense class," David said. We're all interested in joining that class. We heard what you said out on the street that day and WE all agree." David pointed to himself, Betsy and Sophie, who were smiling at Judith and holding her hands.

Betsy spoke up. "David and I came from outside. So did Sophie. We know what's out there."

"We were ecstatic when Jessie told us what you were trying to do," Sophie continued. "She told us about your life at the prison and how you lead your group all the way from Georgia to here. And with a baby, too? That was brave! We're glad you came."

Rick shook his head, "Well um, I didn't do that all by myself. We're a family. We help each other and work together. And Deanna finally saw what I was sayin'. But I am happy y'all are supportin' this community and will take the classes."

Jessie looked up longingly at Rick, still holding his arm. "We all need to support you Rick. It's the right thing to do."

"Thank you Jessie. That's very nice of you." Rick replied, moving Judith to the arm she was holding so she'd let go.

"Oh Rick, you know I'd do anything to help you." Jessie chuckled, changing sides to Rick's unoccupied arm and laying her head lightly on his shoulder and putting her arm around his waist and squeezing.

Rick felt uncomfortable and looked around the room for Michonne. When he saw her she was talking to Deanna and Spencer. He excused himself saying he needed to check in with Deanna and give a sleepy Judith to Michonne.

Jessie smiled looking Rick in the eye. "I can hold her for you Rick," she offered.

"Thank you for askin' but we've got it covered," he told Jessie. "Nice to meet y'all," he said and smiled to the three and left.

Jessie smiled at his back and turned back to the group.

Sophia noticed her smile. "Jessie, it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy. I take it it's because of your "special" friend?" She did her fingers to put special in quotes.

Betsy joined in. "The one and only Mr. Rick Grimes who you couldn't keep your hands off of!"

"He is handsome," Sophie continued, "and that baby could pass for yours with her little blond hair!"

"Yes, and yes he is and yes she could pass as mine, to agree with you." Jessie replied with a big smile. "It's been so long since I've felt like this. I told the Tanners and the Cains that I never felt as safe around Pete as I do with Rick. And he is so gentle and loving toward Judith and Carl that I just know that as soon as Ron comes around from being so angry at Rick, Rick'd be the same way with him and Sam."

"But," David said, "I heard he was with Michonne, you know, from his group?"

"Oh ppff, they're just friends. I heard that too. But you saw yourself that he was over here with me. We had dinner together just the other night and he told me all about his life. Plus he drops by the house every day just see me and to help me do things." Jessie explained.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy," Betsy said smiling. "You deserve it after having to deal with Pete all those years."

"I'm getting happier every day," Jessie gushed looking over at Rick. "I think I'm falling in love!"

…

Rick was happy to get away from Jessie. She was coming by almost every day for help and he felt bad for her since he was the one that shot Pete. He felt he had to help her because of that. But he was tired of her! He had his own family to take care of.

…

Deanna was happy to see Rick and Judith. She loved being around the baby. With her son Aiden gone, Spencer was her only hope for grandchildren. Living in this community of a small number of people limited his choices so she may not see any of her and Reg's grandchildren.

"Rick," Deanna said smiling as he came over. "Thank you for coming, and thank you for bringing this little one." She took Judith's hands. "She looks gorgeous! Did you pick her dress out?"

"I did not. This is all Michonne's doing." He looked at Michonne. They stared at each other smiling.

After a few moments, Deanna cleared her throat to get his attention. "Rick, I want you to announce tonight about the defense classes we talked about. All of them; the shooting, the self defense and using the knife. This was your idea and this is your baby. Whatever you need I support you. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Rick and Michonne smiled at each other as she took Judith from him. "You ready?" he asked her. Michonne nodded, "Yeah," and smiled.

Deanna took her glass and small fork from the food table and clinked it to get everyone's attention. "May I have your attention please?" She clinked the glass again until everyone quieted down. "Our constable, Rick Grimes has something to tell you. Rick?"

Deanna looked over to Rick. He now had everyone's attention. "A li'l bit ago I told y'all that I was gonna teach y'all how to fight. Well that time is right now. Startin' in two days we're settin' up mandatory classes for defense. We're teachin' gun, knife and self defense. We need everybody to learn how to defend this community, and themselves either from dead walkers or live people."

He looked at Michonne, then into the crowd. "Carl could you come to me please?" Michonne still held Judith and took a few steps to stand beside him. Carl came from the back through the people to stand on the other side of his father.

"These people are my family. I know their capabilities and they are definitely qualified. My son Carl, will show you how to use a gun and gun safety. And their wonderful mother, Michonne, will teach you how to use a knife." He took her hand. "She is our co-constable and I'm sure you've seen her carryin' her sword on her back. We've had to deal with crazy people and a lot of walkers. We wanna teach you what we know. Judith here can be our community cheerleader!" Everyone laughed at that. Everyone except for Jessie. "According to your work schedules, we've got a list of everybody showing what class they'll be in and the time. We'll put it out later this evenin' for everybody to see."

Rick squeezed Michonne's hand. "And I know y'all ain't seen Michonne around as much in the few weeks since we got here because she ain't been feelin' so hot. Well, we'll let you in on our li'l family secret. Michonne, the love of my life, and I are expectin'! In a few short months we'll have another li'l Grimes in our family!"

All the guests smiled and clapped and some yelled aaww or congratulations! Rick kissed Michonne on her lips before Deanna turned and hugged her. Abraham came up and patted Carl on the back calling him big brother times two. Aaron and Eric came and shook Rick's hand and he and Michonne confirmed that it was morning sickness that kept her away from their dinner party. Everybody crowded in to wish the happy couple their best. It seemed everyone was happy for them. All except one.

Jessie was shocked! She thought she'd have Rick! She had gone around telling everybody that he was her "special" friend. She basically said that he was her boyfriend! She led everyone to believe that. She felt humiliated! How could she face her friends?

The Tanners, Cains, Sophie, David and Beth and others at the party clapped but they all turned and looked at Jessie. She put her head down and turned a very bright shade of red from total embarrassment. She wanted Rick so bad that she stretched the truth until it morphed into a big ol' fat lie. Now everybody knew she lied! He didn't want her! He never did! He'd been with Michonne since before they got to Alexandria.

Jessie put her head down. She could feel her friends eyes on her. She'd even had a fight with Ron that morning, telling him he'd just have to get used to seeing Rick around her! How would she be able to hold her head up?

Maybe, just maybe it was a little too soon to be with someone after Pete died, and maybe she shouldn't have tried to be with her husband's shooter. But Rick was strong and handsome!

She had to think of a way out of this! She needed to go home.

Still red from embarrassment, Jessie said her goodbyes and just like Elvis, she left the building.

END


End file.
